Amistad Inquebrantable
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Una breve historia de como Serena se siente con la amistad de Seiya. No tiene que ver con la saga Stars. Mi primera historia sobre estos dos personajes. Un Song-fic, no contiene mucho romance


**Amistad Inquebrantable [S/S] One-shot/Song-fic.**

Provengo de una familia bastante normal, padre, madre y dos hermanas, mi hermana mayor Minako, la siguiente Molly y claro yo, siendo la más pequeña… lo cual jamás me ha gustado…

El proviene de una familia que creía normal, papá, mamá y él, hijo único lo que lo llevo a ser… como es, todo lo hace verse distante aunque conociéndolo un poco mas puedes darte cuenta que es bastante sociable y se le puede hablar de cualquier tema.

Soy Serena Tsukino y escribo esto para mitigar mi dolor hacia ti, mi querido amigo Seiya Kou quien tienes mi misma edad y casi mismos gustos, cualquiera diría que eres todo un prospecto de hombre, yo lo pensé, fue perfecto haberte conocido, aunque fue al momento que nos presentaron fue algo normal yo no sé porque todas esas pautas que se me presentaron no me detuvieron

**En buenos viejos tiempos,**

**¿Recuerdas mi amigo?**

**La luna era tan brillante**

**Y tan cercana a nosotros**

**A veces**

El primer día de la preparatoria, me encontraba tan nerviosa, no conocía a nadie y por los rostros de los presentes se notaba que ellos estaban igual o peor que yo, jamás te vi entrar, simplemente ya estabas ahí y me digne a mirarte porque la chica que te acompañaba yo ya la había nota por darme un poco de desconfianza.

El nombre de esa chica es Melisa, de la cual se convirtió en "mi mejor amiga" nos presento mientras estábamos en la biblioteca y hacíamos algunas investigaciones, sabes algo… cuando te sentí cerca me puse muy nerviosa, en cierta forma te considere cerca tomaste de mi mano y te acercaste, besaste mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme, te solté con rapidez o hubiera sido capaz de lanzarme a tus brazos… no sé porque, pero tenía esa necesidad, desvié mi mirada y me aleje tomando de pretexto que buscaba a un viejo amigo de la secundaria, llamado Taiki, en verdad él no era de mi gracia… pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Me habías puesto nerviosa y no quería aparentarlo.

Los días pasaban y nos conocíamos cada vez un poco más, tu actitud me encantaba, positiva, alegre, eras gracioso, sacabas de mi risas que provenían de mi alma ¿Sabías que Melisa se le acercaba mucho a Taiki? Por extrañas razones yo sentía celos, no porque él me gustara, simplemente porque no me agradaba la idea de que ellos se llevaran tan bien en cuestión de días mientras que a mí me costó tres años de secundaria lograr que al menos me saludara, mi perfecta venganza fue acercarme más a ti, mi idea era que si Melisa me veía abrazándote sentiría celos y dejaría tranquilo a Taiki, puse mi plan en marcha, pero no funciono, ellos se unieron un poco mas y era extraño, yo me sentía demasiado feliz contigo, fue en una clase, vimos una película, Melisa y Taiki hablaban tan amenamente, sentía celos, yo lo había conocido, me senté a tu lado y decidí recargarme sobre tu hombro no te molestaba, es más, decidiste relajarte para que yo pudiera estar mas cómoda, te movías suavemente para sacar de vez en cuando el celular de tus bolsillos y revisar la hora todo con tal de no incomodarme y seguir pegada a ti, te preguntaba cualquier tontería sobre la película… tu tratabas de responderme, no la habías visto pero eras amable conmigo, podría atinar a decir que… eras un verdadero caballero y te confieso algo, fuiste el primero que conocí en mis entonces 16 años de vida, cada vez quedaba más sorprendida contigo.

¿Sabes cómo supe me había enamorado de ti? Fue unos días después de lo acontecido, me sentía feliz porque Taiki y yo volvíamos a conversar de manera tranquila y como un par de amigos, era temprano y desayunábamos en la cafetería, llegaste en un momento preciso e impreciso a la vez, Taiki y yo terminamos nuestra conversación y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos… esas cosas pasan, fue cuando llegaste y dijiste –perdón, creo que interrumpo– tu tono me molesto, lo habías dicho de tal manera que insinuaste que habías interrumpido un momento "romántico" ¿recuerdas que me moleste tanto que te golpee con una manzana que comía? Salí de ese lugar indignada, no sabía porque pero me molesto que creyeras que yo sentía algo por Taiki, pero ¿Por qué me molestaba que tu creyeras eso? No lo sabía, hasta después.

**Seguíamos ciegos y sordos**

**¿Lo que era una bendición?**

**Pintando el mundo a nuestra manera**

**Para nuestros ojos**

**¿Ahora?**

Como típica chica fui corriendo a contárselo todo a mi entonces mejor amiga Melisa, ella se quedo pensativa mientras le contaba todo y después hubo un incomodo silencio, ella sabía algo, la cuestione y me respondió –es que tu le gustas a Seiya– un fuerte –¡que!– le di como respuesta, toda la escuela me escucho y todos me miraron extrañados, apenada nos alejamos, quería que me explicara su respuesta pero no me dio detalles, según ella solo sabia eso le implore todo el día para que te cuestionara todo sobre el tema, después de mi insistencia, acepto, admito que todo el día me encontré nerviosa, quería saber que había dentro de tu cabeza, si estaba yo dentro de tus pensamientos, me hablabas con total normalidad y yo apenas podía afirmar o negar con la cabeza, la situación me tenia impactada, mas tarde te vi con Melisa hablando, mi corazón se detuvo y puedo asegurar que tuve un pequeño infarto al escuchar –no, pero si, si me gusta– no entendí lo que significaba, pero me daba una esperanza, Melisa me afirmo que yo te gustaba pero… el peor de los peros que he podido escribir pero… yo jamás seria tu novia, no sé como esas simples palabras no me detuvieron, desde ese momento debí dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hice, me propuse conquistarte, convertirme en tu chica ideal para que algún día tu y yo fuéramos una hermosa pareja, solo hasta ese momento entendí que me gustabas.

Algunos problemas surgieron con Melisa, andaba en muy malos pasos, ella cambio demasiado por un chico mucho mayor que asistía y le dieron la oportunidad de seguir estudiando la preparatoria, su nombre es Rubeus, todos éramos grandes amigos, compartíamos muchas cosas que Melisa decidiera entregarse por completo a ese hombre hizo que la amistad se rompiera, eso tuvo una consecuencia positiva… la reafirmación de la nuestra, nos hicimos más fuertes, mas unidos eso me alegraba mucho pero a ti no tanto.

**¿Podremos alguna vez tener lo que entonces teníamos?**

**Amistad Inquebrantable**

No podre olvidar el día en que nos entregaban las últimas calificaciones, toda mi preparatoria estuvo llena de malas notas, la entrega de esa última no sería la excepción, un horrible 60 me fue entregado, me daba vergüenza estar contigo y ver que tus notas eran perfectas de mi eso no te importaba, me animabas para seguir adelante, mientras charlábamos de cómo la mistad con Melisa se había roto te quedaste callado, yo tenia que quedarme un poco mas de tiempo y tu recibiste un mensaje, debías irte, serian las primeras vacaciones de las que estaría lejos de ti, extrañándote, antes de irme me dijiste –sabes… he buscado una chica que sea alegre, linda, amable… toda una mujercita… no como Melisa… alguien, alguien como tu- te levantaste de la banca donde estábamos, me dedicaste una ligera pero sexy sonrisa, te despediste y te alejaste, supongo que sabias como dejarme callada, no pude formular palabra, las tuyas habían bombardeado mi cabeza, no alcanzaba a analizar las tuyas.

Con los meses nuestra amistad crecía, yo conocí a una chica quien en definitiva se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Lita Kino y hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo la más grande y querida por mí, ella es demasiado bonita, tu parecías estar un tanto encantado con ella, de nuevo llegaron mis celos, aun así, tú te acercabas mas a mí, la amistad seguía creciendo… descubrí que yo tenía de ti solo una simple fachada, en tu mente había un mundo lleno de complicaciones…

**El amor no significa nada para mí**

**Sin un guiño de ojos**

Tus padres se estaban divorciando, fue algo terrible porque por esa razón no llegabas con mucho animo a la escuela y en gran parte del día parecías deprimido, mi corazón se partía en pedazos, verte decaído me era imposible creerlo ya que siempre te veía con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de ti y tus éxitos, momentos en los que eras un hombre con nervios de acero, dominabas a cualquier con tan solo una mirada y otros momentos en los que apenas podías caminar y yo… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirte? En verdad que eras un chico muy maduro, entendías la situación pero verlos discutir hasta el cansancio, indiferentes uno al otro, te mortificaba, me sentía tan mal de no poder darte unas buenas palabras de apoyo.

**Desaparecería, si fuera necesario**

**Todos esos momentos contigo**

**Si te tuviera junto a mí**

Sabes que a pesar de todo, me tenias confianza, me contabas sobre cualquier problema que tenias, yo solo podía escucharte y darte uno que otro pequeño consejo… eso para ti era más que suficiente, nos unía, te abrazaba y consolaba, sonreía, bromeaba con tal de verte feliz y yo me conformaba sabiendo que lo lograba.

Maldigo el maldito día en que nuestra amistad se rompió ¿recuerdas a Mimet?, esa maldita mocosa, claro, como no la vas a recordar si hoy en día sigues hablándole como si ella fuse tu mejor amiga esa niña con mente de una chica de secundaria, lo sé, yo tampoco era de lo más madura, sabes que hacia hasta lo imposible para comportarme y ser una señorita de buenos modales.

**En un día nublado**

**¿Ambos perdimos el juego?**

Tres años… tres malditos años ¿no te bastaron para confiar en mí? A ella la conociste en el tercer semestre, mismo en que su "amistad" se rompió porque ella era demasiado infantil, le encantaba molestarte, interrumpirnos, aunque nunca hacíamos nada malo pero cuando tú te sentías triste hablabas conmigo y ella legaba por entrometida, dejaron de hablarse, aun así intente que ustedes no dejasen de hablarse y de haber sabido que de mi dependió que ella continuara en esa preparatoria, de haber sabido la traición que ella me dio yo jamás la hubiese detenido, les rogué a ambos para que arreglaran sus diferencias, ambos quedaron en que se darían tiempo y lo hicieron pero exactamente en el penúltimo semestre decidieron reconciliarse, estaba molesta, no tenia razón para hacerlo porque de todas formas yo fui quien los insto a hacerlo.

**Nos distanciamos tanto**

**Nadie es tan cruel como un niño**

**Algunas veces quebramos lo irrompible**

**¿A veces?**

Ese semestre te note tan extraño, querías estar solo conmigo, te ponías nervioso y siempre me decías –te quiero preguntar algo pero no sé si tú quieras– al final de cuentas tu sacabas cualquier otra cosa para no preguntarme algo con exactitud, algo que tu y yo bien sabíamos que querías, lo sé, te conozco.

En un día que decidiste ignorarme por completo para dedicarte a Mimet se rompió nuestra amistad, todo termino, no me prestabas atención, yo estaba celosa y decidí ignorarte por las dos últimas horas que sabias que teníamos solo para nosotros dos.

Y al día siguiente, lo lamento, olvide saludarte, sabes ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que contestar un cuestionario… ayudaba a unas amigas, te enojaste y jamás volviste a hablarme, mi salvación fue Lita, pase mucho tiempo con ella, tu… con Mimet, intentaba hablarte pero de solo verme te alejabas… no sé porque, no entendía la razón, quería saberlo, la duda me estaba matando y sabes que yo siempre he sido muy cobarde para afrontar los problemas, para eso siempre te tuve a ti, para que me ayudaras a resolverlos o me apoyaras a salir adelante.

**¿Podremos alguna vez tener lo que entonces teníamos?**

**Amistad Inquebrantable**

**El amor no significa nada para mí**

**Sin un guiño de ojos**

Me dolió tanto perderte, hoy en día sigo sin saber que paso por tu mente ¿en qué pensaste? ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera razón de ignorarme?, estoy segura que esa niña infantil te dijo algo sobre mí, no me preguntes como, solo lo sé, es parte de ese sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres.

Es curioso y extraño a la vez, después que deje de estar contigo todos los hombres del salón… no solo del salón, la escuela completa comenzaban a hablarme, dirigirme la palabra de manera amable… te pregunto algo ¿alguna vez tu tuviste algo que ver en todo eso? Acaso… ¿tú los alejabas de mí? ¿Por qué?

**Desaparecería, si fuera necesario**

**Todos esos momentos contigo**

**Si te tuviera junto a mí... Ahora**

Recuerdo que en algún momento te pregunte porque a veces eras tan distante con el resto de las personas, aunque eras bastante sociable solías ser frio con cada acción que hacías, pensabas con cuidado las cosas, algunas veces tenía miedo de ti, me respondiste que era necesario porque normalmente las personas te juzgan por el exterior y preferías que te vieran como un chico cortante antes de que ellos vinieran hacia ti por simple interés… eras un chico bastante adinerado e inteligente y si te esforzabas te convertías en el mejor jugador de la escuela y por no querer presumir tu actitud era distante.

**Fui incapaz de afrontar lo que me dijiste**

**A veces necesitamos ser crueles para ser amables**

**La niña que yo era, no podía ver la razón**

Sabes que tuve que dejar la escuela, en todo ese tiempo mis notas fueron tan terribles que ya no me permitieron el acceso, no volví verte…

Me dolió tanto perderte, saber que ya no estarías para mi, ofrecerme tu hombro para cuando yo lo necesitara… te confieso que ese dolor aun sigue presente… cada día que pasaba no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu ¿valió la pena? ¿Tú pensabas en mí? Mi amiga me dijo que sí, que me extrañabas aunque tu depresión por mi cuanto duro ¿una semana? Yo te extrañe mucho mas con gran intensidad deseaba estar a tu lado, abrazarte y no soltarte, confesarte todo lo que sentía… lo pienso detalladamente ¿habría valido la pena? ¿Habrías cambiado conmigo? Mis dudas me abrumaban, me lastimaban pero no duele tanto como yo esperaba

**¿Los sentimientos que yo tenía eran más que una farsa y una mentira?**

**Nunca he olvidado tu sonrisa**

Hoy en di intento recordad cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra que solías decirme, de ti aprendí miles de cosas porque me preguntan cosas difíciles, cosas que no cualquiera sabe y yo se dar la respuesta correcta, no se supone que deba saberlas… no son mi ramo lo mi siempre fue los análisis de la sociedad y comportamiento, lo tuyo las matemáticas y si hoy en día aparece un hombre de ciencia creo que sabría mantener la conversación… gracias a ti

**Tus ojos, oh, Shamandalie**

**El tiempo pasó, muchos recuerdos murieron**

**Estoy escribiendo esto para mitigar mi dolor**

No olvido el momento en que me confesaste todo lo que hablabas con Melisa, pensándolo bien no sé si habrá sido todo una mirada, pero admitiste que tú nunca serias mi novio ¿Por qué lo dijiste? ¿Acaso era por pena hacia a mi? ¿Nunca fue suficiente para ti? ¿Qué tipo de placer te causaba ver mi dolor? Yo no era feliz si tu no lo eras, cuantas veces te seguí la corriente con tal de quedarme a tu lado, son tantas que ya no las recuerdo.

**Tu siempre nos viste más claro yo**

**Que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos**

**El amor rechazado significaría que la amistad moriría**

Aun pasan los días y esos ligeras memorias aparecen, la mayoría son dolorosas pero no duelen demasiado, quisiera poder llorar para lavar mis penas, solo una vez llore por ti y eso me ayudo a darme cuenta que nunca más lo haría aunque no fue por completo tu culpa, yo perdería la amistad de mi mejor amiga si tu no detenías tu coraje… tu orgullo podía mas Taiki logro detenerte, supongo que él te dijo que yo ya estaba llorando, todo fue una tontería, solo porque un maestro dijo que no le gustaban los alumnos "tan exigentes" un simple trabajo para el profesor no era tan bueno tu trabajo para decir esas inofensivas palabras tras tu espalda hizo que te enfurecieras y yo por decirte casi pierdo amistad de mis amigas ella me pidieron que no te dijera y yo por estar enamorada de ti, te lo dije… nunca creí que tomaras esa reacción, lo sigo pensando y sigue sorprendiéndome.

**Ahora que he visto la luz**

**¡Estas memorias me hacen llorar!**

Demasiado tarde, te arrepentiste de todo lo que habías pasado, déjame recordarte que en esos tres años te obedecí en todo, hice y deshice de todo con tal de verte complacido, te diste cuenta lo que habías perdido, éramos cuatro amigos inseparables que hacíamos los mejores proyectos de todo el salón y me atrevo a decir que de toda la generación, Lita, Taiki tu y yo, nos separamos, ninguno de ellos te soportaba lo suficiente como para obedecerte, yo era su base para que todo saliera a la perfección, yo era quien moderaba todas las situaciones para que todos estuviéramos conformes con las actividades que tenias que realizar

**¿Podremos alguna vez tener lo que entonces teníamos?**

**Amistad Inquebrantable**

**El amor no significa nada para mí**

**Sin un guiño de ojos**

Yo te pedi perdon, por mensaje, muy mala forma de hacerlo pero yo estaba lejos, mi linda amiga Lita se encargaba de que a ti no te faltara nada, es tnto, yo te encargue con ella, que te cuidara ¿para que? para que al final le mostraras el mensaje y dijeras –yo gane– no comprendo ¿fue para ti todo un juego?

**Desaparecería, si fuera necesario**

**Todos esos momentos contigo**

Y en un día regrese, me abrazaste y no querías que me fuera, te reclame todo te hice saber todo el dolor que sentía ante tu indiferencia y que yo aun seguía ahí para ti y a pesar de todo seguiría ahí porque eras una persona muy especial para mi… pero ella te importo mas, al final del día preferiste quedarte con ella que acompañarme a la salida de la escuela para despedirte de mí.

**Y veo el mundo con los ojos bien abiertos**

**La amistad se rompió**

Lo que más me sorprende es que, aunque Taiki y yo éramos amigos no tenía la misma libertad que contigo y que él haya preferido detener su mundo para despedirme, su abrazo me hizo sentir mucho mejor que el tuyo, fue más sincero ¿Por qué? Aun intento averiguarlo

**No hay ningún otro para mí**

**Al igual que en mi infancia**

Después me entere que encontraste un amor, su nombre es Rei Hino, ella es muy bonita, hacían una linda pareja, poseía un perfecto cuerpo, atlética, divertida, inteligente… parece ser que encontraste todo lo que querías de una mujer, me dolió tanto la noticia, quería llorar, pero no pude, jamás llore por ti, supongo que a pesar de que fuiste mi primer gran amor no fuiste ni serás el verdadero y por eso jamás pude darte una sola de mis lagrimas, aun así te reclame todo lo que me habías hecho, ya eras su novio ¿Qué podía hacer? Pero estaba celosa, te dije cosas que no debía, mis reclamos debieron quedarse guardados, todo lo que había sufrido por ti, mis sacrificios que hice con tal de mantenerme a tu lado, te reproche todo y solo en un algún momento pienso en todo y me pregunto cada vez mas cosas.

**¿Podrás perdonarme?**

**El amor me sobrepaso**

Y hoy pensándolo con detalle, sé que tengo tu perdón sincero, tú fuiste el mas arrepentido o eso me haces creer, se con seguridad que ya no siento nada por ti y no tengo porque sentirme culpable de algo… bien sabes que yo no fui la del problema pero aun siento el mismo dolor claro con menor intensidad que me hiciste sentir.

**En aquel día de los viejos tiempos**

**Los viejos tiempos**...

No sé nada sobre ti, espero te encuentres bien, que encentres alguna vez a tu verdadero amor y si lo tienes que puedas provecharlo, sabes… te dije miles de cosas, menos una, la más importante de todas… por más que busques y te enamores y digas que tienes grandes amigas… estoy segura que nunca encontraras a alguien como yo y espero que eso algún día puedas entenderlo, por ahora yo sigo adelante y estoy segura que en algún momento llegara esa persona que me hará sentir tan a gusto conmigo misma, mucho más que tu, eso es indudable, lo encontrare y todos aquellos momentos vivido quedara en…

**Los viejos tiempos**...

Dedicado a mi gran amigo

¿Por qué no cumpliste lo que me prometiste?

Aunque nuestra amistad si se rompió,

A pesar de todo siempre me tendrá para él,

Forever and ever, always and always

Y ¿qué tal les pareció? De verdad que yo vine con la advertencia que no encontrarían final feliz y mucho menos un gran romance como en el resto de mis historias… pero no se preocupen, fans de Seiya, tengo otro que de igual forma es un one-shot pero habrá mucho romance y un final feliz pero aun lo estoy modificando me es difícil escribir un amor entre estos personajes. Saludos a todas espero sus lindos comentarios ^^


End file.
